Bat Family
History The Bat Family is the name for the heroes of Gotham City assosiacted with Batman. Originally, the only protector of Gotham City was Batman, The Dark Knight. And while his crusade against crime did make the city safer he eventually saw the need to employ a partner to battle the ever growing number of criminals. He took in a young ward, an child by the name of Dick Grayson who had been orphaned when his parents were killed in a cicus accident. Eventually the boy discovered his secret and Batman allowed him to help fight crime in the city under the code name Robin. The pair became known throughout the city as the Dynamic Duo. Together they did battle with some of Gothams most notrious crooks, joined the Justice League of America and helped establish the legend of Batman. Sometime during the early years of the Duos career, they ran into another crime fighter by the name of Katrina Maldoff who called herself the Batwoman. While Robin payed her little mind and even had a slight crush on her, Batman saw her as a dangerous and reckless vigilante who fought crime for thrills and payed little attention to the well being or safety of either police or civilians. This all came to a head when the Riddler staged a raid on the Gotham City Quiz Awards. Batman and Robin showed up and were quickly followed by Batwoman who managed to cause significant collateral damage. She then chased Riddler out of the building nearly harming several police officers in the process and managed to floor him but not before Riddler pulled off her mask and revealed her indentity. This would end her career as a crime fighter. After this incident, a young girl would later rescue Batman from the death trap of the villain Killer Moth. The pair fought off the villain and his goons and Batman thanked her but admitted that he was puzzled as to the nature of her true identity. The girl who would later become known as Batgirl simply joked that it was too soon to reveal her identity and swung away. Later, Robin, angry of his lack of respect from Batman, left Gotham City and went to Bludhaven to become his own man. Batman would later make amends with his former student while taking down Crazy Quilt and a few months later, Robin took on the new identity of Nightwing. Future The episode, The Knights of Tomorrow showcases a future in which Batman marries Catwoman and the two have a son named Damian. The two retire and Dick takes on the mantel of Batman. After the death of his parents and the hands of the Son of the Joker, Damian would take on the role of Robin and later on the mantle of the Bat. Members * Batman * Alfred Pennyworth * Nightwing * Batgirl * Ace the Bat-hound * Proto * Batwoman (Retired) * Bat-Ape Future Members * Catwoman * Damian Wayne Category:Hero Teams Category:Teams